


The Hunter and The Spider

by VictorKlee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Competition, F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Talon Widowmaker, Using ultimates, Vigilante hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee





	The Hunter and The Spider

Once a growing town on the rise to a better future was now a mere distant memory of better times. Gangs roamed The streets and harassed the innocent. The air which was once filled with the many sounds of a growing community had grown eerily quiet. A man perched on one of the crumbling rooftops was the only visible sign of life. His stance was nearly concrete. His muscles were stiff, but ready to act when needed. He watched the opposite building carefully, waiting for any sign of someone inside.    
  
The air stood still, and he could hear nothing but his heart and the slight ring in his ears. Suddenly, something broke the silence. But the sound didn't come from his target, instead it echoed behind him. The sound was similar to boots on hard pavement. They suddenly stopped and he could feel the hairs stand on the back of his neck. Without hesitation he turned and shot. The arrow hit nothing but the wall behind him. He sighed. 

  
_An overreaction._   
  
But before he could return to his post an unfamiliar object was pressed against his back. He froze.  
  
"You are in my spot, _monsieur_ ," a soft French intonation informed him, "I suggest you move along."  
  
Hanzo stayed calm, where any sane man would already be in his knees begging. "I suppose I could tell you the same. I am only attending to business."  
  
"Who do you work for?"  
  
Hanzo turned to face her, "I-" he froze, caught off guard by the woman's appearance.   
Her skin was a glowing lilac, softer than the silk his family could afford. Her dark hair was slicked back into a ponytail that softly flowed behind her like vapor. Her eyes gleamed an ominous yellow and her lips were a smooth mauve. Her body was adorned with a leotard that clung to every one of her slick curves. She slung her rifle over her shoulder as she got a better look at him.   
  
"- I work for no one." He finally finished, his throat a bit drier than when he started.   
  
"Hm." She hummed irreselutely.   
  
"And you?"  
  
"Talon has sent me."  
  
"To kill me, I suppose."  
  
Her sudden chuckle is slightly alarming, "Ah, _Vous êtes un imbécile_. No. I have been sent to kill these hoodlums who have turned against us." He flicked her head toward the building of interest.   
  
"You can leave this to me, then," Hanzo raised his bow, and Widow cocked her brow at him, "I am here to seek revenge for myself and my brother."  
  
" _Mon cheri_ , you must be mistaken. This is _my_ kill."  
  
"You would dishonor my wish for revenge for what you see as a 'kill'?"  
  
The smirk that adorned her face only irritated Hanzo more. "We do not always get what we want," she taunted him.   
  
"You-"  
  
She waved her hand, dismissing him,  "I do not have time for this," she disregarded his defense, pressing the side of her visor and activating the infrared sensors.   
  
A red silhouette wandered on the other side of the wall, talking with a phone pressed to their ear. They looked back and forth uncomfortably.  
  
" _Merde_! You have wasted my precious time! You have probably blown my cover by now! There is no way my bullets can go through these walls!"  
  
Hanzo scoffed, "You're anger and hatred is for naught." He drew his bow back as far as he could, his fingers brushing against the corner of his lip. He suddenly shouted, " _Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau_!"  
  
A flash of light came from the tip of his arrow. A monstrous roar echoed over the roof tops as the light formed into two reptilian heads. The dragons that were unleashed from his bow began to spiral around each other, passing through the thick walls like they were nothing but air. The two faded off, and Widow could see the life drain from the men they touched inside.  
  
For once in what was a while she was speechless. Never had something intrigued her so much before.   
  
" _sensationnel_ " the words fell from her lips.   
  
" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ "  
  
Widow unequipped her visor. That sly smile inched it's way onto her lips again, "it takes a lot to impress me."  
  
"Are you saying I have impressed you?”  
  
She began to inch closer, closing the space between them. Her slow strides added a sort of suspense to her already chilling appearance. She stopped just inches from him, their chests nearly touching. She traced a fingernail along the outline of his jaw.   
  
_Men. So easily manipulated._  
  
Hanzo sighed unwittingly, a shiver traveling down each inch of his back.   
  
Widow could feel the warmth of his breath fondle her skin. For the first time the warmth of someone else did not seem to leach her, but instead fill her. In her life there was no aroma, or at least none she could ever notice. Yet the fragrance that exuded from him took her back in time; a time when she was alive.   
  
He noticed her smirk dim before she finally answered him, "do not let compliments go to your head, _cheri_."   
  
Suddenly Hanzo hated himself. He could feel his heart beating against the walls of his chest and the sweat accumulating in his pores. He felt like his foolish playboy of a younger brother.   
  
He regained himself as she began to wander off. She was about to escape when-  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She glanced at the archer again. He did not say a word.   
  
" _Jusqu'à ce que nous nous reverrons_ " her voice was like velvet.    
  
She extended an arm, shooting a hook to the adjacent rooftop. She swung away like an acrobat with gun in hand. She soon disappeared into the darkness.   
  
Hanzo was left in silence again, his hand clutched tightly to his chest.


End file.
